


The Contract

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone in Dodge has a contract on their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contract

The Contract

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

  
MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK

  
Kitty stood at the end of the bar trying very hard to concentrate on the ledger in front of her but she was too distracted by the man at the table in the back. The thin blond man had been sitting there for the last couple of hours nursing a bottle of whiskey but he didn’t appear to be actually drinking it. Instead, he would take a sip occasionally but for the most part he just sat there.

Though she hadn’t actually caught him at it she had the irritating feeling he was watching her.

Kitty glanced at the man but same as last time, he was just sitting there staring at nothing but the table and the glass in his hand. She briefly thought about going into her office and closing him out. If the man was watching her, he wouldn’t be able to see her in there. But her curiosity overcame her. Besides, she thought, this was her place and she wasn’t going to hide from anyone here.

Sighing she laid down her pen closed her book and walked over to the table.

The man looked at her when she walked up then lowered his eyes back to the table.

“Can I get you something else, Mister?” She asked him. “It…uh…kind of looks like the whiskey isn’t to your liking.”

The man looked back up at her. “The whiskey’s fine, Ma’am.” Kitty detected a slight southern accent in the deep rich tones of his voice. “I’ve just got some thinking to do.”

“Thinking?” Kitty asked curiously.

“Yes, Ma’am. I have job that I’ve agreed to do and I’ve been contemplating on the best way to go about it.”

Now more curious then ever, Kitty pulled out a chair and sat down across from the man. He definitely made her uneasy but he also interested her. By his speech, she surmised he was well educated. “Is the job all that difficult?” She asked him.

“Well yes and no.” he answered. “It is a job I have done before but…well, circumstances in this case are a little unusual.”

Kitty arched her eyebrow at him. “Unusual, huh? Can I ask what the job is?”

The man fixed her with intense green eyes before answering. “No ma’am you may not.”

For a moment there Kitty thought she saw a challenge in those eyes that she wasn’t sure how to respond to.

“Miss Kitty?” Sam called. Kitty turned her head and looked back to the bar. “Can I see you for a moment?”

Kitty almost felt as though she’d just been rescued, from what or who she wasn’t sure. “Coming Sam” she responded to her bartender.  Kitty stood and looked back down at the man. “Excuse me mister…?”

“Wicker. Isaiah Wicker.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Wicker. If…uh…there is anything else we can get for you, please let us know.”

Wicker didn’t reply, just touched the brim of his hat as he watched her walk away. The woman was definitely intriguing both in looks and manner. He realized the problem of how to execute his contract was now going to need a lot more thought.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

The next day, Doc stepped out of his office looking at his pocket watch. It was just about noon and he was hungry. Laboriously descending his stairs, he shuffled over to the Long Branch, intent on seeing if Kitty would like to join him.

“Howdy, Doc.” He heard as he reached the doors. Festus was ambling down the boardwalk towards him.

“No” Doc told him before he could say anything further.

“No what?” Festus asked.

“No, I’m not buying you lunch.” Doc declared as he pushed through the doors into the saloon with Festus on his heels.

“Why you onery ol’ scudder” Festus sputtered. “I never asked you for not nary a thing. Truth is, I was gonna offer to buy you lunch.”

Doc looked suspiciously at the deputy. “You were going to buy?……Where’d you get any money?”

Festus looked ashamedly at Doc. "Well………I ain’t exactly got it just yet.”

Doc narrowed his eyes. “Just yet? What do you mean just yet?”

“Well…” Festus squinted his eye and looked down at the floor for a moment. “I was figuring on a borrowin’ it from you then payin’ ya back when ol’ Mr. Lathrop pays me fer the work I done him, don’t ya see?”

“Oh you did, did you?” Doc was losing his temper. “Well let me tell you something…”

Kitty heard the two as she came out of her office. Sam grinned as she came up beside him. “They’re at again.” He told her.

“Yeah, I know.” Kitty smiled and shook her head. “Well, I’ll fix that.” She walked over to where the deputy and the physician were standing, arguing.

“Now, hold it there you two. I’m not going to have my appetite ruined by your bickering.”

Festus and even Doc looked a little ashamed. “I’m sorry, Miss Kitty.” Festus said.  “But this old quackety quack…..”

Doc glared at him and opened his mouth to say something but Kitty put her hand up. “I told you two to hush.” When she had their attention she smiled at them. “Now come on, I’m hungry and I’m paying.”

The two men brightened and smiled back at her. Before either could say another word, Kitty took each of their arms and led them from the saloon towards the café.

Isaiah Wicker sat at the table in the back and watched the trio depart from the saloon. A few moments later he rose and left going the opposite direction.

  
Part 2

  
“Well, did you come up with a plan yet?” The woman asked.

“No, I haven’t” Wicker answered evenly. Though he liked the woman’s money he had decided he did not like her. “I take great pride in my work, Madam. I want to be certain of what I do and why I do it before I do it.”

The woman looked angrily at him. “You want to be certain? I’m certain. Isn’t that enough?"

“No, Madam, it isn’t. Now you have given me your reasons for wanting this done but you have given me nothing to prove your suspicions.”

“I don’t need proof. I know what I say is true. Do you think I would’ve hired you if it wasn’t?”

Wicker looked at her coldly. “I’m sure I don’t know exactly what you would do, Madam.” He replied acerbically.

The woman turned away from him. “Are you saying you’re not going to do this then?” She asked.

Wicker sighed. “No, Madam, I am not saying that. I took out a contract with you and I intend to keep my part of it.” He saw her shoulders slump in relief. “However what I do and when I do it will be up to me.”

The woman did not respond and did not turn around.

Wicker continued. “Now, if those conditions are unacceptable then perhaps you would like to contact someone else to take on your problem. Of course,” he went on, “the money you advanced me will be mine to keep.”

The woman whirled around angrily. “Why you……” She stopped when she realized he had her and he knew it. She not only had no one else to go to but she certainly couldn’t afford to lose the money she had already given him. She took a deep breath. “Alright” she said. “Do it your way. But do it.”

Wicker smiled. “I intend to, Madam.” He replied.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

The afternoon was a busy one for both the saloons in town as well as the lawmen. Two trail herds had reached town at about the same time and the cowboys were having a grand time bucking the tiger. Matt paused at the doors of the Long Branch peering in at the occupants. Seeing Kitty, he pushed in and went straight to her.

“Well hello, stranger.” She greeted him. “I haven’t seen much of you at all today.”

“I know, Kitty.” He replied. “But with all these cowpokes in town it’s been all me, Newly and Festus can do just to keep a lid on things."

Kitty nodded as she looked around the room. “Well, I don’t doubt that. Can I buy you a beer?”

“No, thank you.” He answered. "I’d like to but I don’t have much time. Just thought I’d stop in for a minute and check on things here.”

“Just things?” Kitty said teasingly. Matt grinned. “Actually, Matt, it’s been fairly peaceful……”

Before she could finish her sentence, however, two men at a corner table rose and started to argue over their card game.

“Excuse me, Kitty.” Matt said as he stepped over to the table to take care of things.

“Hold it!” He demanded as he stepped up, his hand hovering over his gun. It was too late both men pulled their guns and fired. Within a couple of moments one man was dead and Matt had backhanded the other just a second after he had fired.

Everyone’s attention was so focused on the fight for a moment that no one saw Kitty grab her arm as she fell backwards to the floor behind the bar.

No one save, Isaiah Wicker.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Once Matt had the situation under control, everyone returned to what they were doing. Sam turned back to draw a beer and that was when he saw Kitty. She was sitting on the floor behind the bar, her hand clasped tightly around her arm and blood spurting out from under her fingers.

“Miss Kitty!” he cried as he knelt down beside her.

Matt heard him and was at her side in an instant. “Kitty?” he asked concern creasing his face.

“I’m alright, Matt.” She said as she grimaced at the pain.

“Come on.” Matt said. “Let’s get you up to Doc’s.” He started to reach down and pick her up but she shook her head, all too aware of all the eyes watching them.

“Just help me to my feet.” She said quietly.

Matt nodded slightly and helped her to stand. Sam handed him a bar towel which he wrapped around her arm. Then taking her around the waist he led her out from the saloon and over to Doc’s office.

Once inside the office, Matt ignored her protests and picked her up carrying her into the back bedroom and placing her on the bed. As he did so he told Doc what had happened and Doc wasted no time.

Matt stood pensively in the outer office twirling his hat in his hand. Within a few minutes Doc came back into the room. Seeing the worried look on Matt’s face he patted him on the arm as he crossed over to his medicine cabinet.

“Doc?” Matt asked anxiously. “Is she going to be alright?”

“She’ll be just fine, Matt.” Doc reassured him. “The cut’s gonna need some stitches and then I’m going to want her to rest but she’ll be okay.”

Matt caught the word. “Cut?” he asked a little confused and relieved. “You mean she wasn’t shot?”

“Oh, good heavens no, Matt.” Doc shook his head. “Well, at least not directly. One of those bullets flying around in there must’ve hit some glass near her. I found a nice size chunk of it lodged in her arm. I’ve got it out now and once I get her stitched up she’ll be good as new.”

Matt visibly relaxed and Doc saw the relief wash across him. “If you want to talk to her you’d better do it now.” He told the worried lawman. “I’m going to give her some laudanum so I can stitch that arm and once I do…..” he didn’t get to finish as Matt scooted into the other room.

“Hey, Cowboy” Kitty said as Matt appeared at her side.

“Hey, yourself.” Matt grinned at her. “You know, you threw quite a scare into everyone.”

Kitty looked chastened for a moment. “Sorry, Matt. I guess next time there’s a shootout I’ll try to stay away from anything breakable.”

Matt grinned as he leaned over and brushed a kiss across her lips. “Not a bad idea.” He said.

Kitty grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back for a longer deeper kiss. “I think that’s better medicine than Doc has.” She sighed.

“You do, do you?” Doc asked from the doorway. Matt and Kitty laughed. Doc came on into the room and ushered Matt outside telling him to come back later.

Once outside, Matt put his hat on and headed down the stairs just as Newly came up.

“Marshall?” He called.  “How’s Miss Kitty?”

“She’s fine, Newly.” Matt told him. “She got hit by some flying glass but Doc’s sewing her up and he said she’ll be okay.”

Newly nodded. “I’m sure glad to hear that.”

Matt saw something besides worry for Kitty in the young man’s face. “You need something, Newly?” he asked.

“No, Sir.” Newly answered.  “But I thought you might like to know that Joe Teague is in town.”

Matt made a face at that. Teague was a trouble maker that caused Matt untold problems every time he came into town. “Where’s he at now?’ he asked.

“He’s over at the Lady Gay, just came in.”

Matt nodded. “Alright. Do me a favor. Go on back over there and keep an eye on him. If he tries to start something, let me know.”

“Yes, Sir” Newly said as he started to turn then stopped. “Marshall, I sure am glad Miss Kitty’s alright.”

“Me too” Matt replied.

Part 3

  
Matt went on back to work. The night turned out to be a very busy one for him and his deputies. As Matt had figured, Joe Teague had gotten drunk and Matt had once again been forced to throw him out of town. Teague had as usual protested and threatened Matt’s life but Matt ignored him. He’d danced this dance with Teague before.

By midnight, Matt was finally able to take a breather. He had 6 drunks locked up in the jail and had thrown 3 other men, besides Teague, out of town. And heaven only knew how many fights he, Festus and Newly had broken up.

It was now just past midnight and Matt was headed back over to Doc’s office to check on Kitty. Just as he approached the stairs however, a shot rang out. Ducking for cover under the stairs Matt pulled his gun and scanned the area to see if he could spot anyone. He could see no one and he heard nothing.

A second later Doc’s door flew open and Doc, with Kitty behind him, was coming down towards him as he stepped out from behind the stairs and holstered his gun. Festus and Newly were also running up to him from different directions.

“Matthew?” Festus yelled. “You alright?”

Matt nodded. “Yeah I’m alright Festus.”

“Did ya see who done the shooting?” Festus asked him.

“No, Festus, I didn’t see anyone,” Matt answered. “Did either of you see or hear anything on the way over here?” Both men shook their head no.

Matt looked over to where Kitty stood on the bottom rung of the stairs. “Kitty, what are you doing down here? Are you alright?”

Kitty nodded. “I’m fine, Matt. As a matter of fact, I was just heading back home when Doc and me heard the shot.”

“Against her physician’s orders, I might add.” Doc said from behind her.

“Now, Doc, you know……” But doc waved her off.

“I know, I know.” He said. Looking at Matt, he wagged his finger at Kitty. “You know I think you’ve spent entirely too much time with a certain lawman around here. You’re getting to be as stubborn as he is.”

Kitty and Matt looked over at each other and laughed as did Festus and Newly.

Matt reached out and took Kitty by her good arm. “Come on,” he said, “I’ll walk you back to the Long Branch.” Kitty nodded.  
Matt looked over to his deputies. “Festus, Newly, you two okay to look after things for a little while till I get Kitty home and settled?”

“Sure, Marshall.” Newly answered. “No problem.”

“Town’s about closed anyhow, Matthew.” Festus stated. “Why don’t you go ahead to bed your own self oncet you get Miss Kitty home? Me and Newly can do the rounds fer ya.”

Kitty expected Matt to argue and was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. Instead he nodded in agreement. “I’d appreciate that, fellas. I think I’ll take you up on it. I could use some rest after a day like today. You two sure you don’t mind?”

“Naw, Matthew,, we don’t mind a-tall. Do we, Newly?”

“No, Sir.” Newly answered. He knew what Festus was trying to do for the Marshall and Miss Kitty and he’d do anything he could to help in that cause.

“Alright then, I’ll see you all in the morning.”

“Sure thang, Matthew” Festus returned. “Goodnight, Marshall” Newly said.

“Good night, Miss Kitty.” They both told her as she took Matt’s arm.

“Good night, everyone.” She answered and looked back at Doc. ”Goodnight, Doc, and thanks.”

Doc nodded as she and Matt walked off. Tugging at his ear he turned and headed back upstairs.

Once they were out of earshot, Kitty looked up to Matt. “You certainly surprised me tonight, Cowboy.” She told him.

Matt looked down at her. “I did? How?”

“By taking Festus up on his offer of a night off. I figured you would’ve turned him down.”

“Oh you did, did you?” Matt said with a grin. “Well now, are you disappointed that I didn’t?”

Kitty grinned back at him. “Not in the slightest. It’s just that you usually do.”

Matt looked a little chastened. “I know, Kitty,” He said. “But tonight has been a long one, and I figured, that is if you didn’t mind, that I might just spend a little time with you this evening.”

Kitty didn’t respond immediately. Matt looked down at her a little concerned at her silence. “That is alright isn’t it, Kitty? I mean if you’re too tired or something…..” He didn’t finish when he saw the expression on her face as she looked up at him.

It’s more than alright.” She told him happily. “As a matter of fact I intend to reward you nicely for doing so.”

“Oh I love rewards.” Matt said as he hurried her across the street to the Long Branch.

  
MKMKMKMKMKMK

In the shadows of the alley, a man stood and watched the group as they broke up and went their separate ways. As Matt and Kitty approached his hiding place, he faded further back down the alley only to reappear once they passed. Looking back at Doc’s office he watched the physician as he climbed back up to his office and went in. The man stood for a moment longer calculating his next move before stepping out onto the boardwalk and moving on down the street.

Part 4

Kitty awoke late the next morning to an empty bed. Matt had already risen and, as was his habit, left before dawn. Kitty winced as she started to get up out of bed. The combination of a very active night and an injured arm made her just a little stiff and sore. Of course Doc had warned her that the arm would be that way and he was certainly right. Favoring it, she pulled her self from bed and went into the wash room to get ready for the day. Chuckling, she wondered what Doc would’ve said about the other reason she was stiff and sore.

An hour and a half later she emerged from her rooms and made her way downstairs dressed simply in a white blouse and a dark red skirt.

As she descended the stairs, she noted with some irritation, that Wicker was back and sitting at what was becoming his regular table, a glass of beer in front of him instead of whiskey.

If pressed, she knew she would never be able to explain why, but the man bothered her for some reason. Though clearly well educated and somewhat cultured, she still sensed something darker in him, something lurking just under the surface where few could see it. He just did not sit well with her.

Rather than speak to him, Kitty simply nodded to the man as she passed his table on her way to the bar. Wicker watched her but did not return the nod.

“Good morning, Miss Kitty.” Sam haled her as she approached.

“Morning, Sam.” She returned, and then in a quieter voice “When did he come in?” she jerked her head back towards Wicker.

Sam glanced back at the man and answered in the same quiet tone. “He came in right when we opened. Why? Is something wrong, Miss Kitty?”

Kitty shook her head. “Not that I know of anyhow, Sam. He just gives me the creeps is all.”

“Would you like me to throw him out?” Sam asked. He knew his boss had good instincts when it came to people and if this man bothered her then perhaps he shouldn’t be hanging around there.

Again she shook her head. “No, no let him be unless he does something to warrant it, which I doubt.”

“Alright” Sam agreed, as she went on into her office and closed her door.

An hour later Doc came in and ambled over to the bar. “Sam.” Doc called. “You have any coffee left?”

“Sure do, Doc.” Sam answered as he turned up a cup and filled it.

“Where’s Kitty?” Doc asked looking around the saloon. Though he didn’t indicate it he took note of the man at the back table. Doc also didn’t care for the man.

“She’s in her office, Doc.” Sam replied, handing Doc his cup of coffee. “Would you like me to call her for you?”

“No need.” Kitty said from behind him. “I’m here. Morning, Doc.”

Doc smirked and wiped his mustache. “To you it may be morning but to the rest of us hardworking folks in town it’s close to noon. Of course you were up awful late last night I guess. Taking care of…..” he didn’t finish as he saw her expression.

Kitty grinned and ducked her head a little as a blush crept up to her face.

“How’s that arm?” Doc asked changing the subject.

“It’s a little sore, but it’s alright.” She answered.

Doc nodded and sipped his coffee. “Good” he said. “Now don’t you forget though to come up to my office in a couple of days and let me have a look at it.”

“I won’t.” She said. Reaching over Kitty turned up another cup and poured herself a cup of coffee just as a well dressed man came in and walked up to her and Doc. “Good morning, Jameson.” Kitty greeted him somewhat half heartedly.

“Good morning, Miss Kitty,” The man returned the greeting. “Good morning, Doc.”

“Jameson.” Doc said. Doc didn’t care for Jameson Nix much either.

Jameson lowered his voice. “Is Miss Joanna in yet, Miss Kitty?” He asked as he looked around the mostly empty saloon.

Perhaps in response to his tone, Kitty lowered her voice as well. “No, Jameson, she isn’t. She won’t be in until after seven this evening.” Kitty saw the look of disappointment as it crossed his face. “Would you care for a drink or something?” she asked him.

He shook his head. “No, thank you.” He answered. “Maybe when I come back this evening. I’ll see you then, Miss Kitty.”

Kitty nodded at him as he turned to leave. “See you later then, Jameson.” She called after him.

Doc looked questionably at her as the man left. “He and Joanna…..?” he asked. Kitty nodded. “But he…..?”

“I know.” Kitty answered his unspoken question. "But it’s his business. His and Joanna’s, and as long as they keep it that way there’s not much I can do about it.”

Doc shook his head and swiped his mustache again. “Well, I guess you’re right. Still, he’s asking for trouble with her. And it could land on your doorstep.”

“Maybe, Doc,” Kitty responded. “But I sure hope not. I don’t need that kind of trouble.”

In the back of the saloon, Wicker sat and watched the man leave then looked over to Kitty and Doc. Taking another sip of his beer he settled back a little more in his seat and waited to see what would happen next.

Part 5

That evening turned out to be just as busy as the previous evening, though maybe not as rowdy. It was after seven pm and Matt had only stopped two fights, had thrown no one out of town and so far he had no one locked up in the jail. Of course, it was early yet and he knew all too well how quickly things could change. Still, he decided to take advantage of the current level of calm and stop by the Long Branch.

As always he paused by the doors and looked in before entering. Kitty was standing at the near end of the bar talking to Jameson Nix. Sweeping the room with his gaze he noticed the same thin blond man who’d been spending quite a lot of time at the saloon lately. He reminded himself to ask Kitty about him later. Something about the man bothered Matt though he wasn’t sure what.

Matt pushed on through the doors and went over to where Kitty was standing.

“Good evening, Matt.” Nix said as he walked up.

‘Evening, Jameson, Kitty” Matt greeted them.

“Matt.” Kitty returned the greeting. “Get you a drink?”

Matt hesitated for a moment then nodded. “Sure,” he answered, “a beer would be good.”

“Alright.” Kitty said as she moved down the bar to fill the order.

Matt looked over at Nix. “How are things with you, Jameson?" he asked.

“Oh tolerable, Matt.” Nix answered him as he scanned the room.

Matt had the feeling he was looking for something or someone. “How’s your wife?”

Nix looked up at Matt with a small guilty look on his face. “She’s about the same. You know her health has never been all that good and this last year……well…….” he shrugged as though his wife’s ‘condition’ was common knowledge.

“I see.” Matt said. In truth he didn’t see. He didn’t know much at all about Jameson or his wife and didn’t mind the idea of keeping it that way.

“Here you go.” Kitty said as she returned with the beer, placing it on the bar in front of him.

“Thank you, Kitty.” Matt said as he picked up the mug and took a drink.

A woman came up just then, one of Kitty’s girls. Though she was a little older than some she was still quite an attractive woman with light blond hair, soft brown eyes and quite a nice figure.

Matt and Kitty watched as Nix turned to the woman and immediately lost himself in her.

“Good evening, everyone.” She said as she approached. Though she spoke to all three of them her eyes rested solely on Nix.

“Evening, Joanna.” Kitty responded.

“Miss Joanna.” Nix said. “You look awfully pretty tonight. Could I buy you a drink?”

“Why certainly, Mr. Nix. I’m glad you were able to come in tonight. I missed you last night.” She smiled dazzlingly at him.

“I’m sorry.” Nix looked chagrined. “I wasn’t able to get away.”

“Oh I see.” Joanna said. “Well you’re here now. How about we get our drinks and go sit down.”

“That sounds like a fine idea.” He agreed. Turning to Kitty he touched the brim of his hat. “I’ll talk to you later, Miss Kitty, Marshall.” They nodded at him but didn’t reply.

Placing his hand in the small of Joanna’s back Nix led the woman to a table across the room. Matt and Kitty looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“He’s going to get caught one of these days.” Kitty said as she watched them together.

“Yeah,” Matt agreed “if it hasn’t happened already.”

“You mean you think Sylvia knows about Joanna?” Kitty asked a little shocked.

“Well,” Matt answered “I don’t if she does or not but he’s not been too discrete you know. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone hasn’t told her something by now.”

“You know I don’t know Jameson’s wife at all,” Kitty said “but I don’t understand him cheating on her. It seems to me that if he doesn’t love her or want to be with her, then he ought to divorce her.”

Matt nodded. “Well that would be the proper thing to do but we both know people don’t always do the proper thing.”

Kitty sighed at the truth of what he was saying as she watched the couple at the table.

Wicker stood in a corner of the room, having given up his table to a group of cowboys wanting to play poker. He watched the Marshall and the Saloon owner as well as the business man and the saloon girl for a few minutes before finally putting on his hat and leaving.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

An hour later Wicker was sitting in the woman’s parlor watching her pace back and forth like a caged lion.

“Of course, I’m sure of my facts, Mr. Wicker.” She raged at him. “I’ve told you that before and you’ve promised before to do what I’m paying you for. But so far…….”

Wicker cut her off. “I promised to carry out my job in my way and in my time. I will do that, Madam. However I do want you to know that I believe you are wrong or at least partially.”

The woman stopped pacing and looked at him curiously. “What do you mean partially?”

“I’m not sure who supplied you with your information, Madam, but from what I’ve seen they only had about half of it correct.”

“And what will it take to convince you of the other half, Mr. Wicker?” she demanded.

Wicker did not reply immediately. Instead he rose and took his hat in his hand. “I am a man of honor.” He said. “I promised to do a job for you, Madam, and I will. My work will be completed by tomorrow morning. At that time I will expect the remainder of my fee.” Without waiting for a reply or giving a backward glance he walked out of the parlor and through the door leaving the hateful woman to herself.

Walking back to the center of town, Wicker thought about the job he had contracted for. For the first time he was conflicted. The woman wanted someone dead. That was a job he had contracted for many times before and had never failed to do. He had never felt any remorse for it either. Always believing that the ones he killed had somehow brought it upon them selves.

But this time was different. Though he had already made one half hearted attempt at fulfilling his contract, this time he didn’t believe his intended victim was guilty. However it made no difference. He had accepted money and he would see this through. Tonight was as good a night as any.

Part 6

The night wore on and when next Kitty looked up it was close to midnight. There were still a few patrons at the bar but most had already left for the evening, returning to where ever it was they had came from. The few remaining were about to go, willingly or not.

“Bars closing.” Sam told them. “Time to go home.” All but a couple left under their own steam. Those two Sam helped on their way. As he pushed the last one out Kitty began the tiresome task of cleaning up. As soon as Sam had the doors secured he joined her in the work and before long he was taking his leave for the evening.

With the lights extinguished downstairs, Kitty wearily trudged up the stairs to her rooms. She had hoped Matt would stop back by after his evening rounds but she hadn’t seen him since earlier in the evening. Sighing she opened her door and went in. Oh well she’d had him for one night which was more than she usually got this time of year. She supposed she should be grateful.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Outside in the alley Wicker stood, watched her window and waited. He saw the light go on but only saw one shadow. Finding a crate he moved it where he could sit and watch comfortably.

Within an hour, his patience was rewarded as he saw another shadow on the curtains of the room, a decidedly male shadow. Though he took no pleasure in what he was planning to do he knew he would do it. He had accepted a job and as a gentleman he was bound to see it through. He knew how he was regarded by the many people who had hired him over the years. Still he considered him self to be a gentleman. And gentlemen always kept their word.

Drawing his pistol he stood prepared to start his night’s work.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Kitty had just finished her bath and had sat down at her dressing table when she heard a key turn in the lock of her door. In a moment Matt had entered and dropped his gun and his hat on the table beside the door.  Walking further in the room he shucked his vest and laid it across the back of the settee.

“I didn’t know if you’d make it up here tonight or not.” she told him.

“Me neither.” He answered. “The night started out fairly calm but it sure didn’t end that way.”

“That mean you won’t be staying long?” she asked prepared to be disappointed again.

“No, it doesn’t. Those cowboys were rowdy but they didn’t give us near the amount of trouble as we had last night. We only have one locked up and Festus agreed to spend the night at the jail to look after him.” Matt looked down at her reflection in the mirror and saw the happiness in her expression.

“Well now, Cowboy I don’t what to say to getting you two nights in a row. Usually when a trail herds in town I’m lucky if I get to see you at all.”

Matt chuckled as he poured himself a drink. “I know, Kitty, but looks like someone up there likes me.” He jabbed his thumb at the sky.

Kitty studied his reflection in the mirror. “Bath water’s still warm.” She told him.

Taking a sip of his drink he looked over at her. “You trying to tell me something?” he asked half jokingly.

Kitty grinned. “No,” she said, “I just thought it might relax you a little.”

Matt came up behind and looked down at her. “A bath couldn’t relax me nearly as much as a certain redhead I know.”

Kitty looked up at him and grinned as he bent over to place a kiss on her lips.

Just then a shot rang out and the window behind them shattered. It was clear to Matt that if he had not of bent over Kitty at just that moment he would’ve been the recipient of that bullet instead of the wall behind her dressing table.

In one fluid motion Matt pushed Kitty to the floor as he dropped down as well and rolled across the floor towards the door and his gun.

“Stay down!” He hissed at Kitty. “Don’t get up till I say it’s safe to do so.”

Kitty nodded. “Alright.” She agreed as she flattened her self to the floor.

Staying in a crouch, Matt pulled the door open and scanned the hallway. Seeing it empty, he jumped up and ran down the hall towards the back stairs. Pausing at the top of the stairs he listened. Hearing nothing he charged down the stairs and into the alley below.

Matt stood quietly at the bottom of the stairs letting his eyes adjust to the darkness back there as well as to listen. He saw and heard nothing.  Though his eyes had adjusted some it was still too dark to see any tracks the unknown assailant might have made. Matt took a few steps further down the alley but still neither saw nor heard anything.

As he stood there Matt suddenly had an unshakeable feeling that something was terribly wrong. Turning he headed back towards the stairs just as the lights went out.

Wicker stood over his prone body and looked down at the big man. Grimacing at the task before him, he grabbed Matt by the feet and began to drag him into the shadows of the Long Branch so that he could finish his work.

Part 7

Newly walked down the boardwalk to his shop/home exhausted. It had been a rough couple of days and with herds still camped just outside of town he knew the next couple were likely to be just as tiring. At least he would be able to sleep in his own bed tonight and get more than a couple hours sleep.

He wasn’t too far from the Long Branch when he heard what he thought was a gunshot. Looking back down the street he saw nothing. His instincts told him something was wrong but he saw nothing to back that up. He stood quietly for a few minutes waiting to hear another shot or at least see something, but he didn’t.

Newly was tired and hearing and seeing nothing he decided to go on down the street to his shop. Down in the jail, Festus had already turned in, his sleep undisturbed by any noise outside the jail.

Newly walked along, looking around at the mostly quiet town. He still had a feeling something was wrong but he didn’t know what it may have been. With the saloons closed for the night and most of the cowboys already back at their camps there shouldn’t be anything to disturb his nights rest.

However, just as he reached his shop he looked across the street and spied a man lingering near the edge of the alley across the way. Newly started to ignore him and go on in to his bed when he realized he knew who the man was.  Giving no indication that he saw the man much less recognized him, Newly went past his shop and down the next alley. Circling around he made his way until he was in a position to come up behind the man he had seen. A certain no good cowboy by the name of Joe Teague.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Back at the Long Branch, Kitty was still on the floor of her room waiting. Matt had told her to stay put until he said but he hadn’t returned. Scooting across the floor she made her way to the door and out into the hallway. Standing she listened. Though she hadn’t seen him she thought Matt had gone down the back stairs to the alley. However she didn’t hear anything in that direction.

Deciding to follow she started towards the back stairs when she heard noises coming from downstairs in the front of the saloon. She stopped and listened. Someone was definitely downstairs. Figuring Matt must’ve gone down to the front instead of the back she turned and headed downstairs to the bar area.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Carefully and quietly Newly crept up behind Teague pulling his gun as he did so. Once he was directly behind the man he placed the gun against his side. “Put your hands up Teague.” Newly told him.

Teague was too surprised to do more than comply with Newly’s order. “I ain’t doin’ nothing.” Teague protested. “I was just standing here. What call you got pestering me?”

“Marshall Dillon told you to get out of town and stay out.” Newly told him. “What are you doing back here?”

“I was just looking around. I figured the Marshall wouldn’t mind me being here after the saloons closed. They ain’t open then I cain’t drink. If I cain’t drink then I can’t get into trouble.”

“Uh huh.” Newly said. “And I bet you just came back to town tonight huh?”

“Why that’s right, Deputy. Just tonight.”

“Uh huh.” Newly said again. “Come on we’re going down to the jail.”

“The jail, why? I ain’t done nothing.” Teague said again.

“Someone took a shot at the Marshall late last night.” Newly stated. “I have a feeling it was you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Now move.” Newly prodded the man with his pistol and in a few minutes had him down at the jail. Not long after that Teague confessed to being the one to take the shot and told of how he had hid in the shadows of the alley until everyone had passed and gone their separate ways.

“You think we should let the Marshall know about this?” Newly asked Festus.

Festus thought about it for a moment then shook his head. “Naw, Newly. Least ways not tonight. Matthew don’t never get too many nights what he don’t have to get up and go traipsing somewheres. This here’ll hold till tomorrow mornin’. In the meantime Mr. Shoot em up here can jest cool his heels in a cell.”

Newly nodded. “Guess your right, Festus. Alright, Teague, in here.” Teague argued but Newly ignored him, took him to a cell and shoved him in locking the door behind him.

Once done Newly went back into the office and replaced the keys on the peg by the door. “You want me to stay here with you tonight, Festus?” Newly asked.

“No, Newly, you go on back to your place. They ain’t nothin’ that yahoo in there can do and your tired. I kin handle this.”

“Alright.” Newly said. “I appreciate it. If you do need something though you be sure and let me know.”

“I’ll do er.” Festus said as Newly left the jail and once again started back to his place.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Kitty made her way downstairs and walked through the bar room. The light was too dim to see much. Going over to the piano she lit the lamp on the top of it and brought up the flame.

Looking around the large room she saw nothing out of place and no one in it. She could’ve sworn she had heard someone or something down here. Turning around slowly she had just about decided she was wrong when she heard it again, footsteps coming from her office. Kitty looked curiously at the door and started towards it when it opened and Wicker stepped out.

“Good evening, Miss Russell.” He told her. “I have been waiting for you.”

Part 8

Kitty was startled and more than a little afraid but she didn’t show it. “What are you doing here, Mr. Wicker?” she demanded. “We’re closed.”

“Yes, Ma’am, I know that.” Wicker replied “and that suits my purpose perfectly.” Wicker took a couple of steps towards her.

Looking down she saw a pistol in his hand pointed directly at her.  “What is your purpose?” She asked though she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She started to back up but realized she couldn’t back too far as the piano was directly behind her.

“Unfortunately, Miss Russell, it is to affect your demise.” His voice was calm and even despite his words. He continued to approach her.

“Why?” She asked. “What have I done to you?” Kitty ever so slightly stepped to her right trying to angle towards the bar and the shotgun behind it.

“You have not offended me in any way, Miss Russell. However my employer feels differently.” He noticed her movements and despite his despair at having to kill this woman he was enjoying the little cat and mouse game they were currently engaging in.

Kitty’s mouth was almost dry as she realized he was shadowing her every move. Still she needed to get to the bar. She also needed to keep him talking. “Who’s your employer?” she asked.

“I’m not certain that you know the woman.” He answered.

Kitty stopped and looked at him slightly confused. “Woman?” she asked “What woman?”

Wicker stopped as well. “Her name is Sylvia Nix.” He told her. “She believes that you and her husband have been carrying on an affair."

Kitty had never been so shocked. “An affair? With Jameson? That’s preposterous. He’s been seeing…..” she stopped. She wasn’t willing to risk any one else’s life.

“I am fully aware of who Mr. Nix has been spending his time with.” He informed her. “I went so far as to try and persuade my employer that perhaps she should rethink her request to have you killed. However she refused. She believes you guilty of adultery and wants you dead. I have accepted the unhappy task of ending your life.”

Kitty took two more steps towards the bar. Wicker did the same. “Mr. Wicker,” Kitty tried, “you can’t be serious. If you know I’ve done nothing then why do this?”

“Miss Russell.” he spoke patiently as though to a child. “I was born and bred a gentleman on a fine southern plantation before the war. I was taught that when a gentleman gives his word he keeps it. I have given my word to Mrs. Nix to see this thing done and I will do it.”

Seeing that her pleas were having no affect on him she tried a different tact. “You know….uh….Marshall Dillon is around here somewhere. You shoot me & he’ll be here in a heartbeat. You won’t be able to get away.”

“Your Marshall Dillon is currently unavailable to help anyone, Miss Russell.” He told her, then seeing the stricken look on her face he hastened to clarify his statement. “He is not dead, Miss, merely unconscious. By the time he comes to, my work will be done and I will be gone from this horrible hamlet with my fee.”

Kitty was out of ideas save one. Trying to give no indication of her intentions she turned and ran towards the bar.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Matt came to with a tremendous headache. It took several moments before he could get his feet under him and stand.

Looking around he realized he was still behind the Long Branch, his gun was gone and the horrible feeling was still with him, only more intense. Staggering a little he turned and started for the staircase. Just then he heard a shot. It came from the front of the saloon.

‘Kitty!' he thought. Matt rubbed his head as he raced up the staircase and onto the second floor. Once there he slowed his pace and as quietly as he could crept down the hallway towards the front. Stopping at Kitty’s room he went in and pulled out the gun he knew she had in her dresser, then went back out in the hallway and towards the front.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Newly had just taken his leave of the jail and Festus had turned back towards his cot when the both of them heard the shot. They both knew it had come from the Long Branch. Both of them took off in a run.

MKMKMKMKMKMK

Wicker saw Kitty glance at the bar a second before she broke into the run and he fired at her. She was quicker than he gave her credit for. She had reached the bar and ducked down behind it before he could fire again.

“Miss Russell, your efforts, though admirable, are senseless. I will kill you make no mistake in that.”

Kitty spoke as she made her way down the bar towards the shotgun she knew Sam kept there. “Mr. Wicker, killing me is senseless. You said yourself I didn’t do anything. Now you’ve not hurt me so far if you leave now I’ll say nothing to anyone.” She had reached the shotgun.

“You are wrong, Miss Russell.” Wicker continued in the same even tone. “I have hurt you. Not quite the way I intended, of course, but I’m certain that Marshall of yours wouldn’t care about the distinction.”

“What do you mean?” she asked as she picked up the shotgun and prepared herself to rise and shoot.

“Last night when you were hit by the glass.” He responded. “I took advantage of that argument between the two men and when they fired their weapons so did I. However a cowboy hit my arm and threw my shot off. I hit one of your beer mugs which in turn shattered, hitting your arm.” As he talked, Wicker moved closer to the bar. He didn’t see Matt at the top of the stairs, Kitty’s revolver in his hand.

“Hold it right there.” Matt demanded leveling the gun at Wicker.

Conclusion

  
Festus and Newly reached the saloon at the same time. A light was on inside but the front doors were closed, locked. Festus pounded on the door. “Miss Kitty! Matthew!”

They didn’t respond. Festus and Newly pounded on the door again just as another shot rang out.

MKMKMKMKMKMM

Wicker was so intent on Kitty that when Matt called out he froze. But only for a second. Whirling around, he turned to fire at Matt.

Kitty, hearing Matt’s voice looked up to the heaven’s in thanks. Knowing Wicker’s attention would be on Matt she rose with the shotgun cocked and ready to fire.

Matt and Kitty both fired at the same time. A brief look of surprise crossed his face as he slowly crumpled to the ground.

“Kitty, you alright?” Matt called her.

Kitty had laid the gun on the bar top and buried her face in her hands for a moment.

“Kitty?” Matt called again, concern clearly in his voice.

“Yes, Matt,” she managed. “I’m alright. How about you?” She saw him descending the staircase and ran out from behind the bar towards him.

  
Just as she reached him, the front doors burst open and Newly and Festus came rushing in guns at the ready. They found a dead man on the floor and a very shaken Kitty holding onto and being held by Matt Dillon.

“Matthew? What happened?” Festus asked looking at the man on the floor. “You and Miss Kitty alright?”

“We’re fine, Festus.” Matt answered as he hugged Kitty tighter to him. “Do you two think you can do something about him?” Matt jerked his thumb over towards Wicker.

“We’ll take care of it, Marshall.” Newly spoke up.

“Thanks, Newly” Matt said. He looked down at Kitty then. “Come on, I’ll take you out of here.”

Kitty nodded but kept her head buried in his chest.

Matt kept his arm around her as he led her out of the saloon and up to Doc’s office. He wasn’t going to be satisfied till Doc checked her out. Of course he hated to admit it but his head was killing him. He figured to have Doc check that out as well.

As the couple left the saloon Festus and Newly looked at them then at the man on the floor. “What do you think happened here, Newly?” Festus asked.

“I sure don’t know, Festus. “ Newly answered as he bent to examine the man. “But I’m sure the Marshall will tell us about it later.”

Festus looked down at Wicker. “That’s the feller what’s been hanging around in here ain’t it?"

“Yeah, he is.” Newley answered. “He’s dead. Looks like a bullet in his chest and one in his back.”

Festus nodded. “Well lets get this yahoo on over to Percy.”

As the two deputies began the grizzly task of taking care of Wicker, Doc was beginning his examination of Kitty. She protested his ministrations stating that Doc needed to check Matt over first, but Doc ignored her. “Now you listen here young lady, I’m the doctor in this town, although some people here tend to forget that.”

He looked over at Matt and winked at Kitty.

Once Doc checked Kitty over, he deemed her in good shape, though a little shaken up. As usual he recommended lots of rest. Same advise he gave Matt after checking him over. However when he saw the way they looked at each other, he suspected rest would one of the last things the two would do together.

Against heavy protest from Kitty, Matt left Kitty at Doc’s until he could arrest Sylvia Nix. Normally he hated putting a woman in jail, but this woman’s imprisonment didn’t bother him at all. Not after what she had tried to do.

Once everything was explained to Jameson Nix, Matt expected him to leave the woman to her fate but Jameson surprised him. He refused to abandon her. He even told her the truth about who he really had been spending time with.

Something she had a great deal of trouble dealing with. To her way of thinking it was somehow worse that her husband was having an affair with a saloon girl rather than the owner of that saloon. Though she regretted making the mistake in identity she didn’t regret hiring Wicker and she stated that clearly.

“I’m only sorry I had Wicker going after the wrong woman, Marshall.” She said. “If I had of known, I would’ve taken care of that saloon trash myself. I only hired Wicker because that Russell woman always has so many people around her.”

Matt wanted to snap her neck for what she had tried to do but he held his temper in check. He had enough evidence against her to make sure she would be convicted of attempted murder. When Percy Crump checked Wicker’s clothes he found the letter from Sylvia recruiting him for the murder. Matt was going to be quite happy to see that woman go to prison.

It wasn’t till late the next morning that Matt finally returned to Doc’s office. As predicted Kitty had refused to rest and was sitting somewhat impatiently in Doc’s office chair waiting on him. Doc was in the other room. Kitty had wore him out so he was getting the sleep she was refusing.

“Kitty?” He questioned when he came in.  “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

“There’ll be time enough to rest when……” she started to say ‘when I’m dead’ before she realized what a bad joke that would’ve been. “Matt?" She asked. "Is it over?”

“It’s over, Kitty” he said. “Sylvia’s in jail and it looks like she’ll be there for some time. I’ve got plenty of evidence against her along with a confession.”

Kitty nodded. “Good.” She said. Though she hadn’t agreed with Jameson cheating on his wife she also didn’t agree with how the woman had dealt with it. She was just grateful that she and Matt had escaped with their lives.

“Now can I go home?” She smiled up at him.

Matt grinned and pulled her into a tight embrace. “Not only can you go home but I’m going to take you there personally and see to it that you get to bed.”

Kitty looked up at him with a mischievous grin on her face. “And…uh…will you be joining me in that bed, Marshall?”

Matt looked around the office quickly to make sure Doc didn’t come in on them. “Well, I’ll tell you what.” Matt said as he kissed her. “I think I might be persuaded.”

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Matt led Kitty out of Doc’s office and over to her rooms where he and Kitty did just about everything but rest.

  
The End


End file.
